DC First Earth: Nightmare
by war22360
Summary: The son of Batman and Wonder Woman, Kevin Wayne, leaves Themyscira after he's completed his Amazon training, and is introduced to man's world. He will have to adjust to his new home in Gotham City and go under more training for his father and the Bat family. Will Kevin be ready to join his parents when the Earth needs saving, or will he be the reason that Earth is in danger?


Doomsday grabbed Superman as the kryptonian attempted to take the large creature down. Doomsday noticed Wonder Woman coming from his left side, and threw Superman at her, causing the both of them to crash into one of NASA's buildings. Batman glided over Doomsday and landed on his head, he quickly blinded the beast by throwing a smoke pellet into his face.

"Diana, Clark! Hurry up, the space ship his about to take off, we have to knock out Doomsday and attach him to it," Bruce ordered.

"We're coming Batman," grunted Wonder Woman, flying towards Doomsday, Superman followed behind her.

Batman leaped off of Doomsday as the spoke began to clear up, but Superman and Wonder Woman had both punched Doomsday in the face hard enough that he was flung into the space ship. Wonder Woman lifted up Batman as he fired his grappling gun at Doomsday. Wonder Woman flew Batman around in circles until Doomsday was fully wrapped up with the ship. Finally, the ship took off into deep space. Batman and Wonder Woman both landed beside Superman, the three of them watched as the ship faded away in the sky.

"Good teamwork, we finally saved the day, Earth is safe for now. I'm heading back to Metropolis, you two?" Superman started.

"I'll be heading back to Themyscira," Wonder Woman followed up.

"You two can find me in the Batcave," Batman stated.

Quickly, the trio split up and headed their separate ways back home.

The Batmobile zoomed its way into the Batcave, Batman parked it in a circular platform and leaped out of the vehicle and was greeted by his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. "Sir, I think Master Todd felt unneeded after watching you and your friends, whom social media calls _The Trinity_ , fight Doomsday tonight," Alfred stated, follow Batman to the Batcomputer.

"I'll deal with Jason later Alfred, but at the moment, I need to work," The Dark Knight said, pulling off his cowl to reveal the sweating and beaten face of Bruce Wayne.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "I'd say get some rest, but I know you too well Master Bruce, good luck on whatever you're working on," Alfred finished, heading up the Batcave stairs which lead to Wayne Manor.

Bruce checked all the cameras he had set around Gotham City, and the few he had set in Bludhaven. Batman's first Robin, Dick Grayson had left one year ago and became Nightwing, he chose Bludhaven as his new home. Bludhaven looked fine, Nightwing must've finished up his night patrol. The Arkham Asylum cameras showed the same as usual, inmates in their cells and officers on duty. Wayne Tower, Blackgate Prison, even all of Gotham where perfectly fine. This was a rare night for Bruce, no crime whatsoever, he could finally sleep tonight. The Dark Knight let out a sigh of relief.

"Bruce, the way you fought Doomsday and your bravery from tonight, just intoxicated me…" a woman's voice echoed through the Batcave.

Bruce stood to his feet and turned around, it was Diana Prince, Wonder Woman. "How did you even manage to sneak in here without setting off one of my alarms?"

Diana smirked, "That doesn't matter at the moment Bruce, but don't think I haven't noticed the way you've been looking at me every since you, Superman, and I first met a year ago. I know you've been dreaming of this moment."

Bruce knew she was right, "I thought you were returning to Themyscira…"

Diana shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't want Clark to know I was coming her tonight, and I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you do know Superman can hear everything right? So now he knows you're here for sure."

"Hmmm, well if he's listening, he might want to stop right about now."

Bruce raised a brow, "Now why is th-" his words were broken as Diana leaned into him and kissed him with all of her passion. When morning came around, Batman's cape had been covering Wonder Woman and his own naked sleeping bodies as they laid together on the floor of the Batcave, their suits scattered around.

18 Years Later

Wonder Woman stood by her mother Hippolyta on the palace's balcony, watching her Amazon sisters train below them on the beaches of the island Themyscira. There was one individual that stuck out from the whole civilization of the warrior women, a male Amazon, he was training with the others on the beach as well.

"You're sure he will be here daughter?" the Amazon Queen asked.

Diana nodded, "Yes mother, he'll be here, trust me."

Suddenly, a large black air vehicle blasted through the sky, heading for Themyscira. Batman looked down at the training warriors on the almost white sandy beach. He noticed the male Amazon. _That must be him_. Bruce thought to himself, landing behind the palace. The Dark Knight headed up the steps, leading to the palace's entrance door. He entered, eventually finding his way to Diana and Hippolyta.

"Forgive me if I'm late," Batman announced his presence.

Hippolyta turned, greeting the detective, "I'll leave you two," she said, returning to the inside of the palace.

"So, is he ready?" Batman asked, staring at Wonder Woman for an answer.

She nodded. "Our son is ready to move on with you, I feel like his training here is complete."

"Then he is ready to come to Gotham and learn what I have to teach him.

A few moments later, the son of Batman and Wonder Woman, Kevin Wayne, was gathered with his parents by the Batwing. Bruce and Diana stood in front of the Batwing as Kevin eventually arrived.

"So, I guess it is true, my father really is the Batman," Kevin began.

"Yes, and you will finish your training with him in Gotham," Diana confirmed.

"What do you two think I am? A pawn or something you can just trade, like a toy? I'm a person!" Kevin spat.

"Kevin, we know you're a person and that you have feelings, we're just training you to your full potential so you know what to do if Earth ever has to face danger," Bruce argued.

Kevin glared at his parents, he hated to admit it, they had a point. After all he does want to protect his home planet. "Fine, I'll go with you to Gotham father," he said.

Kevin hugged his mother good-bye and got into the Batwing. Bruce embraced Diana, and followed up with a kiss.

"Promise you'll keep him safe?" she asked.

Bruce nodded, " I promise. I love you Diana, and good luck with helping your people rebuild Themyscira, I'll keep in touch."

"I love you too Bruce, and I'll hold you to your word."

The both of them parted ways, Diana left the beach and headed back to her palace, turning before she entered. She watched as the Batwing hovered above the sand, it quickly blasted off into the sky, disappearing into man's world in the distance.


End file.
